Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right
by KatieBug445
Summary: Dean forgets his and Cas's two year anniversary and tries making up for it. T for safety.


Dean hated when he felt overly-romantic. It was something he just didn't do. It was something sissy guys in movies did to get a hot chick in the sack, but here he was laying next to the love of his life in the dark. Cas was as close to Dean as humanly possible, his left arm draped over Dean's chest and gripping his left shoulder. Cas might not be an angel anymore, but having him touch the hand-shaped scar on his arm still sent a shock through the hunter. Candles were burning out around them, and the only sounds in the room were Castiel's slow, even breathing and the deep, gruff voice of Josh Turner pumping lightly through the speakers of the radio.

Dean shut his eyes and replayed the events of the day in his mind. Dean and Castiel had been together for almost a year now. Dean wanted to do something special for their anniversary, but he had no idea what. He thought about it non-stop for two weeks, and eventually, it came and went without any recognition. This upset Castiel, Dean could tell. He felt terrible about it, and he wanted to make it up to him, but he had no idea how.

They were driving home one night after a double date with Sam and Gabriel and Dean flipped on the radio. His classic rock station he found a few days ago when they rolled into town wasn't coming in. With a growl, the hunter angrily punched around on the dials trying to find something else. Castiel eventualy grew tired of this, and grabbed Dean's wrist. "Just leave it here," He growled. Dean nodded, still trying to make it up to him for missing their anniversary. The song that was playing ended and a new one started, Billy Currington's _Must Be Doing Something Right_, and Cas smiled. "I like this." He said after a moment of just them listening to the music.

"Really?" Dean groaned. "Why?"

Castiel sighed. "Listen to the words, Dean. It's sweet, it's slow, it's meaningful. It's beautiful."

Dean rolled his eyes and continued driving, ignoring Castiel humming along with the song.

He heard the same song again two days later while channel surfing. Dean was hit with an idea. Cas liked this damn song, and he still really wasn't forgiving Dean yet... maybe if he sang it to Cas himself he would see how much he meant to him. Dean smiled to himself and started planning.

The following Friday Dean blindfolded Castiel, put him in the Impala, and drove him to a private dinner for the two of them in the park. "I hope you're hungry." Dean said, helping the still blinded ex-angel out of the car and leading him to the blanket he had laid out for them.

"Dean, what are you doing? Where are we?" Cas asked in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Just trust me on this, Cas." He murmured in his ear, causing Castiel to shiver at the feel of Dean's breath on the exposed part of his neck. "Okay, ready?" He asked, stepping out from behind him and taking his hand. "Take it off."

Castiel did as instructed and his breath caught in his throat. "Dean," He started.

Dean shook his head. "No, no. Just sit." He grinned.

"How did you—"

"I said just sit down, asshat."

Cas sat down on the opposite side of Dean, who served them both with a slice of bread and a container full of spaghetti. "I'm sorry it's not—"

"Dean, this is perfect." Cas chocked out.

The hunter chuckled, "If you think this is perfect, you haven't seen anything yet."

They ate their dinner between kisses and murmurs of praise. Dean smiled at his angel, and in return, Cas gave him a look of complete adoration.

After they finished, Dean instructed Castiel to wait in the car while he cleaned up, and even though he protested, Dean shoved him into the passenger seat and then folded the blanket and picked up their mess. "This was a nice night." Castiel commented on the way back.

"Like I said, if you think this was good, you haven't seen anything yet." Dean checked his phone and saw a text message waiting for him. He opened the message, and sighed to himself. Sam had completed stage two of his plan to make this up to Cas, and everything was ready and waiting for them in their room. "The fun's just beginning." He said to him, taking his hand.

Dean led Castiel inside, and the room was filled with candles burning brightly in the dark, and a guitar sitting on the edge of the queen bed. "Dean?" Cas asked nervously.

"Just come." Dean led him inside and shoved him down onto the bed, taking the guitar and grabbing a chair from around the small table on the other side of the room. Dean smiled at Cas and started strumming away on the thing and singing the song Castiel had said he liked. "Must be doin' somethin' right, I just heard ya sigh, lean into my kiss and close those deep blue, need you eyes. Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby, I must be doin' somethin' right." Castiel shook his head, shocked and feeling more in love with Dean than he ever had in his entire life. "Tonight's about givin' what you want, whatever it takes. Babe, I hope, I'm on the right road, but judgin' by the smile on your face," Dean chanced it and looked into Cas's eyes, getting lost in them for a moment, and missing the next verse of the song. After he finished, Dean sat the guitar down and took a spot on the bed next to the other, twisting his body that so he could face him easily. "Cas, I'm sorry for forgetting our anniversary. I hope this makes up for it."

Castiel got a few inches away from Dean's face, "You are forgiven," and pressed a kiss lightly against Dean's lips.

Dean smiled at him in the dark. "I love you, Cas." He murmured.

"And I, you."

Dean broke away from him for a moment, flipped on the radio to the same country station they'd listened to several days before, and more than made up for everything he'd ever done wrong to Castiel in the seven years he'd known him. He loved Castiel more than he could ever tell him out loud, and this was Dean's way of showing him.


End file.
